


Pedestal

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [18]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Ruby allows herself to be poofed to save Sapphire, and Sapphire's not very happy about that.





	Pedestal

"I wish you'd stop putting me on such a pedestal."  
Ruby and Sapphire were having an argument, and the rest of the crystal gems had never really seen them like this before. Many of the more recent recruits hadn't even seen them unfused before.  
Ruby had broken up Garnet in the middle of a battle so that only she poofed, instead of Garnet going entirely- and apparently Sapphire was angry at Ruby for not looking out for herself. "I hate it when you're gone- don't do this to me," the magic words were finally spoken, and they fused back again.


End file.
